Redwood Lights Track
The Redwood Lights Track is a construction site and motocross track in Grand Theft Auto V, located north of Los Santos in the Grand Senora Desert. Description The site occupies a large area on the southern edge of the Grand Senora Desert just southeast of Harmony with the Great Chaparral directly to the southwest over Senora Road. The county line between Los Santos County and Blaine County lies immediately to the north of the site where Route 68 passes through the eastern part of Harmony past Los Santos Customs. The Rebel Radio Building directly overlooks the site from the small hill in the west and the Bolingbroke Penitentiary lies to the northeast. Access to the construction site is obtained via a dirt road off Senora Road which is secured with a barrier arm gate, or by another dirt road from the east. There is a parking area on Senora Road with pedestrian access over a footbridge that crosses over the track. Another dirt road in the southeastern corner provides limited access but blocks vehicular entry. Being an active construction site, three large climbable cranes dominate the site with tilt-slab concrete construction taking place in multiple places. Portable cabins and toilets are situated throughout. There are destructible RON and Amigas fuel tanks. The site is under guard day and night and is usually occupied by construction workers (including some wearing Los Santos Department of Water & Power uniforms) during the day. The guards will usually become hostile if approached and at night they will be accompanied by Rottweiler dogs. Construction vehicles, including Tippers can often be seen entering the site via the security station. After 6 pm, once the construction workers have finished work, other young NPCs may congregate at the site and conduct BMX races on the southern section of the track. The track itself is incomplete in parts but formed well enough to be able to test as a 1.8 Km circuit and in Grand Theft Auto Online it can be raced on motorbikes only in the Redwood Light District race. The track is designed with many split sections where each branch offers different challenges in the form of hairpin bends or jumps. The track surface appears to be kept watered so is usually reasonably easy to distinguish, except in wet weather. Online players are free to use the Content Creator to create their own off-road car races or complete or even augment the track using stunt race props. As Franklin can purchase the local Los Santos Customs branch nearby, the track makes a good place to try out customized off-road cars or bikes. The track is nominally sponsored by Redwood Cigarettes, a direct reference to Marlboro Cigarettes sponsorship of racing events and tracks around the world, although no signage is present at the site to indicate this yet. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Bike races *Redwood Light District *Into the Lights Supplies *A Technical Custom serving as a Supplies vehicle may spawn on the site in Resupply missions. The site is heavily protected by gang members who own the customized truck. Freemode Events *Kill List or Kill List Competitive may start here. A Rhino Tank will spawn in the yard. 1 player can participate. Pickups *A Letter Scrap in the circular concrete structure in the northwest corner. Vehicles *Bulldozers can usually be found on site. *Tipper *Mixer *Bison (McGill-Olsen Construction livery) can spawn at multiple points. Gallery RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV-Satellite.png|Satellite view of the site with the Redwood Light District track marked out. RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV.jpg|Overview in the original release of GTA V. RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV-Security.png|Security checkpoint off Senora Road. RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV-SecurityAtNight.png|Night security. RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV-Construction.png|Tilt-slab concrete section lifted by a crane. RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV-Vehicles.png|Vehicles spawning on the north side of the site. Letter Scraps GTAVe 022.jpg|The location of the letter scrap. RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV-BikeRiders.png|BMX racer start point. RedwoodLightsTrack-GTAV-BikeRacers.png|BMX racer finish point. pl:Tor Redwood Lights Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Public Works Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos County Category:Dirt Tracks Category:Construction Sites